Rise
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: On the eve of what is to be the happiest night in Ben’s life his dying father disappears from his home with nothing but questions left behind. What he finds in return is a past full of intrigue that even Luke was unaware of. Post-Legacy of the Force


Title: Rise

Author: JKM

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Character death, violence, sexual situations

Summary: On the eve of what is to be the happiest night in Ben's life his dying father disappears from his home with nothing but questions left behind. What he finds in return is a past full of intrigue that even Luke himself was unaware of.

Series: Programmed Series

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me, yadda yadda yadda.

Romance had never been his strong point, but at this moment he couldn't care less. Having grown from the unruly teenager he had been when they had last crossed paths Ben Skywalker was anything but calm at the moment. Some may have considered her to be nothing more than his master, but their bond had gone deeper than that. No, she was not like a mother to him, nor an older sister.

Rubbing his palms together he checked everything over, wanting it to be perfect. The question would be on the tip of his tongue the second she walked through that door, she being Jedi Master and former Mistryl, Nadi D'aklen.

Her mastery had only been given to her recently, a fact that the referred to Jedi probably knew nothing about but the new level of respect was not going to be the only surprise tonight. His father had given him a kind yet sad smile, his only offer of guidance. It was normal, given his own struggles. Ben knew between the two of them it was his father that still struggled to even function, never given enough time to properly mourn his wife. And he worried for his health, which was failing even now. It was no disease that the doctors knew of that ate away at his insides.

And now in his early twenties Ben was about to bind his life to another. It wasn't so unusual, having nearly grown up with her. Even as a small child she had always been around, following his father as any good apprentice should, learning every bit of Jedi lore with wide-eyed fascination.

As soon as the door cracked open blue eyes swiveled up, meeting the lavender that must be more than ordinary on the war torn land of Emberlene. Even now she looked like any other member of her race, the Mistryl Shadow Guards. She could have been mistaken for them, with her dark flight suit which no doubt hid a fair amount of weapons and her helmet tucked under her arm. The stench made it clear that she had endured a long trip within the cramped confines of an X-Wing, spending most of it within a hibernation trance.

No one would think she was any different than her people had they not seen the only obvious weapon, the lightsaber hanging from her belt. With thick black hair customary of her people hanging down her back her lips turned in a slight smile at seeing him again before finally speaking.

"I sure hope you have the 'fresher available," A smirk flickered across her lips as Nadi spoke, the thick and husky tone so familiar and warm. And right now the desire to kiss her became even greater.

She had once been his master, but now it was so much more. Now she was his lover, a lover he had not seen for such a long time. His father knew about this of course but kept to himself, letting Ben do as he desired.

"Ben?"

At the sound of his name Ben came back into the real world once more. Nadi was there, staring up at him, a frown creasing her features. "Are you feeling alright Ben?"

Gazing down he gave a brief nod, blue meeting lavender briefly before he reacted. One arm wrapped around Nadi's waist as he pulled her close, finding her lips. The strong ex-Mistryl's arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, rising on her toes as she kissed him back.

They had been inseparable once and his heart ached with worry every time she was away from his side. He knew she had other things to do, but that didn't mean he was happy about her leaving. But that wasn't something to think about at the moment, not when she was here before him. One hand moved up, burying in the silken hair, the other grasping her arm, pulling her close. While perhaps attractive Nadi was not without fault, scars from a lifetime of battle crisscrossing across her arms, a warrior to the end and one large one slicing her face in half. Granted the scars could be fixed but she never seemed to seek that out.

However he still loved her, being the most beautiful creature in his mind despite her faults and weaknesses. Despite being a master he held more command over the force than she ever would, having enough to be considered a Jedi but not as considerable as many of those around. Regardless of that she had never wanted to be treated any differently than anyone else. She wouldn't allow it.

Dropping one hand he clasped her arm. "Nadi, you took your sweet time getting here."

A frown slightly creased her lips. "I ran into some trouble back in Imperial space," she explained as if that was all that was needed. Nadi had never been well known in any sector, instead working in the shadows as the galaxy had torn itself apart in civil war. She was not what one would call a typical Jedi, but rather some one that was called upon when things were too dark for comfort.

They were an unlikely pair, an assassin and the son of the Jedi Grand Master, but it seemed almost fitting. Ben had heard boy looked for their mother in future wives, and if anything Nadi did have a certain defiant personality to her. There were certain attributes but still Nadi was her own person, just a strong woman willing to back him up at any time it was needed.

Unfortunately those times were too often for comfort and whenever the Force brought it upon them. "You can tell me about Bastion later, but first wash up while I make up something other than cold rations."

The grateful look on Nadi's face was enough to make Ben's heart burst. It was the small pleasures that he enjoyed while never straying too far from his aging father. Luke Skywalker had suffered enough for multiple lifetimes and Ben was going to do all he could to end that suffering, thus buying a house on the quiet planet of Naboo far away from Imperial Center. He had dragged his father away from the Jedi Council and forced him into what would be what he hoped was a quiet retirement.

But while Ben lived by his side it wasn't bought only for the purpose of housing his father, it was much too large for that, but in hopes that soon Nadi would settle down and become serious about starting a family with him. While they had talked about it and marriage was imminent the woman just never seemed to give him that subtle hint that declared it was time. Either Nadi was very bad at giving hints or Ben was bad at taking them but either way it had never come.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder she glanced back at Ben for a moment. "You do that and I'll go take my quickest shower ever." Of course the look alone promised more once they were finished, a great way to reunite.

Drifting somewhere between consciousness and wake was a dangerous place at the moment. He couldn't quite open his eyes but the Force told him he wasn't asleep as his body sweat and writhed in pain. Recently these dream-like occurrences had plagued his mind enough that harm was a great risk, barely clinging to his sanity. What brought on these fits even the greatest doctors couldn't tell him but this much was obvious, it was slowly killing him.

Somewhere deep in his mind he could feel the binds tightening around his limbs to tie him to the beep, the restraint being forced into his mouth, the doctors so afraid that he would bite off his own tongue. A part of his mind that could still think wished they had just let him go. He knew it would upset Ben, seeing him leave but he was safe now. He had someone to help steer him clear of the darkside and Luke desperately wanted to see his beloved Mara again.

Another wave of pain struck him as his limbs jerked, trying to tear away from the binds. He was in absolute hell, the binds staying there only because of the Ysalamiri overhead. What had happened to put the Jedi Grand Master in such shape? They couldn't tell him, only that this was what was best for him, to cut him off from the Force. This was as much for his protection as it was Ben's; knowing that without the Ysalamiri his dear son would feel the tremors through the Force as he struggled through the night. It was better this way, better for Ben to not feel it.

Clighal never strayed far from his side, but even the Jedi Healer could do nothing for him these days. At this point in time Luke's only wish was that it would hurry up and take him. His life had been long, sometimes seeming too long and he was ready for it to end now, drifting between life and death.

Sourly Luke laughed to himself. If Mara were here she'd be admonishing him on giving up so easily. He could almost hear her sharp tongue, 'farmboy' escaping her lips as she laughed, shaking her head as the beautiful waves of red-gold cascaded around her. Oh how he missed her so much. Thinking of her shocked him with a new wave of pain, a sharp contrast to the physical pain that was beginning to feel dull. There had been a lot of things in his life he had regretted, but marrying Mara had not been one of them. Even now he wanted to go home to her. He could almost feel the masters of old calling him to them, but then, it all stopped. There was nothing, no comprehensible thought remaining as the blue eyes snapped open.

He had a renewed strength, one that gave him great power. Lifting his head his eyes focused on a shape to the side of him.

"Termination canceled, 573b."


End file.
